Black and White
by Ambaron Luxuria
Summary: PreTFATF to postTokyo Drift. In the movies, we only get to see Johnny Tran and DK as villains. This fic takes a journey to the other side and tells the story from their perspective, through the eyes of my character, Hikari.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TFATF and TFATF: Tokyo Drift. Any character you don't recognize, aka Hikai, is mine.

A/N: So this is my first TFATF fic and my second attempt overall. I love fast, hot cars, but I don't know beans about them, so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know. I appreciate constructive criticism, but flames will be returned 100-fold. Also, I am rather lazy and busy, so don't expect frequent updates. That's what happened with my first fic: I wrote the first chapter and had some good ideas, but I never got around to organizing and putting them down before I got caught up in the idea for this new story. I'll try to start updating "Edge of Time" sometime soon.

Also, I'm looking to make this a romance and suggestions would be very much appreciated for who I could pair Hikari with. Any guy from the movies is game, as long as it's not Johnny, DK (for obvious reasons), Han or Vince (because I just don't like him).

All right, onwards brave readers!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Flight 897 with non-stop service from Los Angeles to San Francisco International Airport is now boarding…"

The sound of the tinny female voice was almost drowned out by the dull roar of people flooding around her as she emerged from the causeway. Businessmen jabbering into their phones, families calling out to each other, babies squalling, that woman who sat behind her in seat 12A yelling at everyone, in the way that partially deaf people unconsciously did to make themselves heard, and underneath it all, the constant hum and roar of planes taking off and landing. Sighing, she hefted her black messenger bag over her shoulder and rose up on her toes, scanning the sea of faces around her to try and catch a glimpse of whoever was supposed to pick her up. Onii-chan had told her it was an old friend she'd recognize, but there wasn't a familiar face in sight, or maybe it was just because her dry contacts reduced all the faces in the crowd to indistinct blurs. She hefted her bag again with another sigh and stepped into the flow of people, squinting at the signs directing her to baggage claim and hoping to god that she hadn't missed her ride somehow.

"Hikari!"

At the sound of her name, she whipped her head around and glimpsed a tall, grinning figure in black t-shirt and jeans pushing his way through the crowd towards her.

"Johnny? Oh my god Johnny!"

With a shriek of laughter, Hikari flung herself into the open arms of her brother's oldest friend, oblivious to the peeved look that a portly, middle-aged businessman gave her as he scuttled out of the way of the one-woman stampede. She could care less. It had been close to, what, five years since she'd seen him last? It didn't matter. All she knew was that it was too long. Stepping back, Johnny looked her up and down with a smirk plastered to his face as she straightened her blue three-quarter length cap-sleeve shirt and hiked up her khaki cargo pants.

"Well, well, looks like somebody grew up on me. How you doing little girl? Ow! Geez, what was that for?" He frowned as he rubbed the spot on his arm that Hikari had punched.

With a smirk of her own, she replied, "First off, I'm not a 'little girl,'" ignoring the eyeroll Johnny tossed in her direction. "Second of all, where's Lance?" she asked, referring to Johnny's ever-present cousin, as she craned her neck around to see behind him.

Feigning indignation, he crossed his arm over his chest and glared. "Oh, so after five years, that's the kind of greeting I get? A beating and a 'where's Lance'? Huh, and I thought you missed me."

"Of course not Johnny dear. I'm only friends with you for your money and your cars," she responded, throwing an overly-sugary smile in his direction.

"Whatever, kid." he grinned, mussing her hair long black hair and pushing her blue Yankees baseball cap askew on her head as she tried to dodge under his hand in vain. Ignoring her glare, Johnny reached over to take her bag from her with one hand and used the other to usher her through the crowd, in the direction of baggage claim.

"Lance couldn't make it today. He had some errands to run for Dad." He shrugged apologetically.

"Oh. Oh well, no problem. I'll see him when we get to your place."

As they waited for Hikari's suitcases at the carousel, the two of them chatted and caught up with each other's doings over the past few years, as other travel-weary passengers jostled around for the best position in front of the conveyor belt. "So really, how's it been for you? I talk to your brother a lot, but I don't hear from you that much. I know Jas's been in contact with you, but she doesn't really tell me anything. But then again, I don't think I wanna know what two girls could talk for hours on end about anyways," he smirked.

Rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, Hikari chuckled and nodded. "Mm-hm, we have been talking a lot, but nothing much has happened since we went back to Tokyo. Business is going well for tou-san and Uncle Kamata. Kaa-san is driving me up the wall with all her worrying and fussing and Taki….well, I guess you already know all about him."

Looking down at her, Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Well that covers the rest of your family. What about you?"

"What about me?" she snorted "I'm here to go to school and not because of some other shit right? Must mean I haven't gotten into too much trouble." The last part of that statement was punctuated with an eyeroll and a small toss of her head. Come fall, Hikari would be enrolling at UCLA for her freshman year. She'd had her choice of several east coast schools, Stanford, UC Berkeley and UCLA, but at her parents' insistence, she'd decided on UCLA, mainly because it was closer to home and their old family friends, the Trans, would be nearby to look out for her. Normally, she would have balked at her parents' insistent nagging and constant butting into her life, but this time around, she hadn't minded, seeing as it gave her the opportunity to stay close to her best friend, Jasmine Tran, from her childhood in the US. Plus, she thought with a surge of excitement, it gave her the run of LA, which she knew had one of the best street racing scenes outside of her beloved Tokyo.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Johnny's voice brought her out of her musings and back to reality. Surprised, Hikari turned to him with her eyebrows raised. "Taki doesn't tell you?" At the shake of his head, she shrugged, moving over to let a frazzled mother with a screaming toddler and whining eight-year-old squeeze by. "Guess he figures it's my business who I wanna tell. It wasn't much. Just some little things at school and some reckless driving. You know, the stuff that makes Taki and Uncle Kamata laugh and makes my parents yell at me," she replied a little too nonchalantly as she toyed with one of her gold hoop earrings.

"Uh-huh," he replied with a sideways glance, sensing more to the story but unwilling to push the issue, knowing she'd talk when she wanted to, and only if she was good and ready.

"Oh wait, those are mine." Hikari pointed as she leaned forward to grab one of two enormous black suitcases off the carousel, nearly losing her balance and toppling into a completely oblivious young couple with their faces glued to one another in the process. Chuckling, Johnny grabbed her other suitcase and together, they hauled them onto a luggage cart and wheeled it towards the exit.

As she emerged from the air-conditioned terminal and felt the heat of a summer breeze blast against her face, Hikari couldn't help but pause to soak in the hot SoCal sun as she closed her eyes and reveled in the memories it brought back. Tokyo was her home and her life, but those years she spent in LA had been some of the best of her life and just the thought of them brought a wistful smile to her face now.

"What are you standing there for? Come on, the shuttle's here."

"So where's everyone else?" Hikari questioned as the shuttle started moving.

"Everyone else?"

"Yeah, I remember the last time we were in LA, you had that whole mafia get-up going on. You know, black cars with goons in black clothes in shades. I remember I was freaked out that you guys were here to kidnap us or something"

Johnny laughed out loud at that. "First of all, I don't think Lance would appreciate your calling him a goon. And second of all, I figured it'd be nicer if I picked you up myself without having Dad's guys to bother us. Thought it could give us a chance to just chill and catch up, you know. Jas would've come, but summer classes at UCLA start today, so she couldn't make it."

Gazing out the shuttle window, she waved him off. "Don't worry, she already told me. It's been five years, and I think I could wait a few more hours. Besides, when I do see her, we'll be spending so much time together you'll wish I'd never come." At that last statement she turned and grinned impishly at him.

Shaking his head, Johnny wondered exactly how much and what kind of trouble his baby sister and the girl he considered his adopted baby sister could get into here in LA.

"So which one's yours?" Hikari asked as they dragged her suitcases down the long lines of cars in the parking lot gleaming under the SoCal sun. Johnny smirked as he watched her eyebrows nearly climb into her hairline as she redirected her gaze in the direction he pointed.

"THAT'S your ride?" referring to the silver Lexus parked in front of her "That hulk? Johnny, I know for a fact from Taki that you can do better than that. Come on, where's your _real_ car?"

"My real car? You didn't think I'd bring her out just for this little jaunt to the airport did you? Heh, I love my baby more than that. And besides, I knew with all the crap you'd be bringing with you that there'd be no way it'd all fit into the trunk of my car."

"Gee, it's nice to know I'm appreciated," she drawled sarcastically. "Fine, whatever. But I'm expecting a real welcome, with a real ride, in your real car as soon as we get to your place. Got it?"

"I dunno little girl. I don't think you could handle that gorgeous beast of mine, even if you weren't driving it" Johnny laughed at Hikari's expression of mock outrage as he loaded her bags into the trunk.

"Oh really? Well, I'm gonna make you eat those words Johnny Tran. You better watch yourself. As soon as my car gets here, I'm gonna smoke you, and then it'll be everyone else calling you the little girl." And with that, she slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door, not waiting for his response.

Shaking his head as he went around to the driver's seat, Johnny knew that as glad as he was that Hikari was back in their lives, these next few months and years would be one hell of a ride. _Man, LA won't know what hit it_, he thought with a grin as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Onii-chan: affectionate term for older brother

Tou-san: father

Kaa-san: mother

Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow...three years. That must be some kind of record for updating delay =/ Sorry to everyone who's been patiently waiting for this second chapter! And I apologize ahead of time if I disappear again. My moods are kind of fickle when it comes to writing and even reading fanfiction, depending on my interests and what I'm up to in life. I know, I know. I'm a really terrible person, but I promise you that I will try my best not to let this story die again.

Anyhow, I know this is short and not much happens, but I hope it's enough to let you know that I'm still alive and kicking and to tide you through until I can get the next chapter posted.

Thanks so much, and please let me know what you think!

~TFATF~

"HIKA!"

The ear-splitting shriek was the only warning Hikari got before she was swept off her feet by a red and black whirlwind. Dazed, she picked her head up off the grass and came face to face with a pair of elated brown eyes. She'd forgotten how strong Jasmine could be when she was worked up, even though the other girl was a full half head shorter than herself.

"Geez, Jasmine," she groaned, "Here I am this poor, tired soul who's just traveled halfway around the world to see you, and all I get for a greeting is a beating and a concussion. And to top it off, I'm deaf now!"

"Yeah, karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Johnny snickered as he came up the walkway dragging one of her suitcases behind him.

Glaring at him as he stood there enjoying the show, Hikari struggled to get up from her position underneath Jasmine. Finding that the other girl wouldn't budge, she looked up again to find herself the object of a flinty stare from two mocha-colored chips of ice, as Jasmine glared down at her with her arms crossed over her chest. _That's a cute top she's got there. I like the color,_ Hikari noted absently as she stared back up at Jasmine in confusion.

"Hey Jas? You mind getting off of me? I know you can't keep yourself away from this amazing body and my animal magnetism and all, but I still need oxygen to live, you know," she wheezed.

Ignoring her, Jasmine narrowed her almond-shaped eyes. "Where the hell were you?" she asked in a deadly calm voice.

Hikari blinked. Wasn't she overjoyed to see her just a moment ago?

"Where the hell have you been Hika? I've been waiting at home since I got out of class. You guys should've been back three hours ago!"

Confused, Hikari stared back up at Jasmine's, whose flinty stare demanded an explanation. Now.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I just wanted to get a late lunch, and that brother of yours decided to take me on a ride all around LA!"

"Oh really?" Johnny spoke up coolly from where he was standing a few feet away. "If I remember correctly, it was you who asked, no _begged_, me to take you around the neighborhood to check everything out, or as you put it, 'to relive the good times.' And plus, you just HAD to have me drive you to Diddy Riese to get cookies and ice cream sandwiches, right?"

"Fine, so I did ask you take me around, but I just wanted to check things out. You, on the other hand, just had to be all like, 'And look! There's the lamp post I puked under when I got totally trashed after I took you and Jasmine to the races for the first time!' And what was wrong with wanting to go to Diddy Riese? I've been craving their ice cream sandwiches for five years, and that's something that I absolutely will not wait for!"

She tried to cross her arms over her chest, but finding that they were still trapped under Jasmine's legs, she only managed to twitch her hands and wriggle her shoulders around a bit. But her heated glare, which Johnny returned with full force, more than made up for her currently immobile state. Glancing between the two, Jasmine's look of cold fury suddenly melted into an ecstatic smile.

"Whatever. I forgive you," she laughed, clambering up and offering her hand to a thoroughly flabbergast Hikari. As soon as she had climbed to her feet, she found herself enveloped in yet another bone-crushing hug.

"God I missed you, girl. It's been way too long," Jasmine whispered fiercely, with a slight quiver in her voice. Hikari felt her annoyance melt away and found herself returning the hug with equal fervor. She'd missed the spice in her life, and if the creaking of her ribs was anything to go by, the little fireball missed her just as much. The clearing of a throat from behind her brought the two girls back to reality as they moved apart while still keeping their arms slung around each other. Rubbing at their eyes and grinning like a pair of fools, they turned to meet Johnny's thoroughly amused gaze as he idly tapped one finger against the suitcase he was leaning against.

"You know, as touching as this is, I'd really like to get you moved in by next year. Maybe we could take this little reunion inside?"

Glancing at each other, the two girls shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?" Hikari nodded her agreement as both of them turned to Johnny, whose own smirk faded as he saw the identical too-bright-and-cheesy smiles painted on both their faces.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Wouldn't want auntie to get worried would we? Thanks for offering to bring my bags in, Johnny dear. I'll leave your tip on the coffee table."

And with that, the two girls linked their arms together and skipped merrily towards the front door, their heads bent together as they whispered together, the sounds of their laughter floated in their wake. Rubbing his face, Johnny groaned. Either one of the two girls at one time was already a handful, but the two of them together? He'd almost forgotten how the two creative little she-devils could get themselves into trouble and make mischief of epic proportions when left to their own devices. Almost. Even after five years, it was hard to forget the disbelief and humiliation he had felt when he had walked out of school one afternoon only to find his brand new black BMW, his baby, decked out like a wedding wagon, complete with white and pink ribbons and balloons, a string of cans, and "Just Married" and "Congratulations, Johnny and Helga!" painted on the windows. His street cred had taken weeks to recover from the blow, and that was when they'd only been twelve.

Johnny was sure he'd have his hands full looking out for the two of them this time around. After all, teenage girls were known for their stubborn, snappy natures, and considering the circles they and their families ran in, their minds certainly wouldn't have gotten more innocent over the last five years. His mood soured at that last thought. Like hell any guy was getting near his baby sisters. He knew his father's men would never try anything with the boss's daughter, and his stony glare could send most of the racers scuttling for their lives, so he knew that Jasmine had remained relatively innocent and sheltered from people of the male variety. Judging by what he had seen the last time she was stateside, he knew he didn't have anything to worry about when it came to Hikari either. And in case he was mistaken, he was confident that he and Lance could chase off any loser who happened to notice that she was now an attractive young woman. Satisfied with that thought, he waved over a couple of men to lug Hikari's suitcases inside before pulling his car around back to the garage.

~TFATF~

"Oh my god! So are you going to see him again?"

Jasmine shrugged. "I don't know. It was just one night. I mean, it was good, but I don't know if I like him enough to want to see him again and risk Johnny finding out."

"Johnny can go screw himself sideways and shove his big brother bullcrap," Hikari snorted, "You're not a kid anymore. You're in college for god's sake, and you're entitled to a little fun. Besides you said he was way hot, right? And you gotta give some props to a guy who's brave enough-"

"-or horny enough."

"-or horny enough to risk pissing off big, bad Johnny Tran. Either way, I think it's something you can totally take advantage of while it lasts. Believe me, I know." She punctuated her last statement with a waggle of her eyebrows and a wicked grin plastered to her face.

Jasmine burst out laughing at Hikari's ridiculous expression and chucked a stuffed dog at the other girl from her perch in the window seat.

"Dude, what happened to you, Hika? Last I remember, you were the one who hated boys. Look at you now, you dirty whore!"

"What can I say? Keiji Nakatomo can be a pretty convincing guy."

"Wait, did you say Keiji Nakatomo? That skinny, pizza-faced kid with the helmet haircut and glasses? Him? I thought you'd have better taste than that!"

"I do have good taste!" she replied indignantly. "Trust me on this. He lost things where it counted and gained things where it counted even more. Wait a sec, I think I have a picture here somewhere."

Grabbing her messenger bag off the floor, she rummaged around before producing a digital camera. Scrolling through the pictures, she finally stopped on one before handing the camera over to Jasmine. The other girl's eyebrows nearly climbed into her hairline as she whistled appreciatively.

"Damn, how did he get so tall? And check out those abs! Looks like nerdy little Keiji really has grown up!"

The girls spent the next 20 minutes giggling and browsing through each other's photos, pausing to heckle or admire certain individuals.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Hikari asked, pointing to a hulking bald man in a white wife beater, blue jeans, and sunglasses, who was leaning against the side of a gleaming red RX-7. Johnny stood next to him with his hands in his pockets, and both men seemed to be chuckling at some private joke.

"That's Dominic Toretto. He's a friend and business partner of Johnny's. Big time racer with a kick-ass crew. Everyone around here calls him the King."

"Oh I think you mentioned him to me a while back. The King, huh? He's really that good? Has Johnny raced him?"

Jasmine snorted. "Of course! You think his stupid male ego would let him do anything else? Lost by, like, a half car length. I was surprised he didn't go apeshit on the spot. You know how he is, right?"

Both girls rolled their eyes in mutual understanding.

"Anyways, they ended up talking after the race, and before you know it, they're bros and partners. It was weird. I guess they both found an alpha male they could respect instead of having a pissing contest with. I don't get it, but whatever. Dom's cool."

"Oh I'll bet," Hikari grinned as she eyed Dom's broad chest and muscular arms. "Damn, they do not make boys like that in Japan!"

When their giggles finally died down, the two girls lapsed into a comfortable silence as they just savored the happiness and contentment of being in each other's company again. Hikari marveled at how the two of them could pick up right where they left off, even after five years apart. Of course, they had kept in touch by phone and by e-mail, but it just wasn't the same as having Jasmine by her side as her best friend and partner in crime. She smiled to herself. This was how life should be. She only needed one other thing to make her life complete, but that would come in due time.

Jasmine was the first to break their silence.

"Sooooo. You want to talk about it?"

The Japanese girl cracked an eye open and yawned.

"About what?" she muttered from behind her hand.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Hikari sighed and rolled onto her back, her long hair flowing off the edge of the bed as she stared at the purple ceiling.

"Not really. I mean, what's there to talk about?"

"Well, for one, you can start with telling me what actually happened instead of that vague bullshit you gave me over the phone," Jasmine said with a pointed look in Hikari's direction.

Hikari sighed. She shouldn't have expected to be able to keep anything from Jasmine. The girl was perceptive and could smell bullshit from a mile away. She could cut through it, too, like a hot knife through butter. Besides, they knew each other too well to be able to keep secrets for very long.

"Look, Jas, I love you and all, but when I say there's nothing to talk about, there's nothing to talk about. If there is, you'll be the first to know, OK?"

Jasmine eyed her friend for a moment before relenting. She knew when she should stop pushing and just let things be. "All right, fine. But you have to promise me that I'll be the first, all right?"

"Deal."

The two girls smiled across at each other, the brief moment of tension evaporating into memory.

"Your stuff should be in your room already. You want some help unpacking?"

~TFATF~

TBC


End file.
